Earth Shake
by raysweetie
Summary: New York is having what seem to be an earth quake. Can The Ghostbusters find the source?
1. Chapter 1

The Earth Shook Irene Brabson and Susan Owens Rated PG (C) 2003

Part One

"Chick a boom, Chick a boom, don't you just love it," Peter was using a pen and pretending to be a rock star, while he was singing along with the song, when Slimer floated up and try to imitate him, sliming Peter in the process.

"Slimer!

"No Peter," said Ray as he grabbed the dark headed Ghostbuster. "Take it easy, he was only copying you,"

"Copying me? Look what he did to me!" said Peter as he tried to wipe the slime out of his hair.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean to. Did you, Slimer?" asked Ray.

"No, I'm sorry Peter. Please forgive me," begged Slimer.

Peter looked at Slimer and sighed. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time,"

"Yahoo," said Slimer and float over to give Peter a sliming kiss on the lips.

"Slimer!"

"Uh-oh!"

Seeing that he made Peter angry Slimer decided to leave and vanished up thought the ceiling .

"Wait till I get my hands on you," said Peter as he ran past Winston.

Winston shook his head as he walk into the room .

"Well Ray, it looks like they're at it again."

"Yeah Winston, they sure are."

Winston shook his head again. "Man, Peter will never learn. Hey, where's Egon, Ray?"

"I think he's in his lab. I'm going there to see. You wanna come with me?

"Sure."

Ray and Winston walked into the lab .Egon was busy at his table From the door way it look like he was taking a part an hearing aid.

"Uh Egon? What are you doing?" asked Winston.

Looking up at the sound of Winston voice Egon stood up .

"I'm working on a new commutation devise so we can contract Janine if we ever get into a jam and need her help."

Walking over to Egon's table Winston picked up the hearing aid. "This tiny little thing is a communication?"

"No," replied Egon as he took it away. "This is only the receiver." Egon walk over to his desk and took out a small pen. "This is the actual communication."

"Wow it's looks like a regular pen." Ray said.

"Yes I 'm going to give this set to Janine and I will have the other set that way we can communication with each other."

"Egon? Do you really think Janine will wear the receiver? It looks like a hearing aid." Winston calmly pointed out.

'Hum I 'never thought of that. What should it look like I wonder?" Egon said

"How about a ring?" Ray replied.

"No, Janine would get the wrong idea. And as much as I care for her I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

"I know Egon a bracelet "

"That may do the trick Winston. Thank you."

Winston was about to answered when the room suddenly began to shake violently. Test tubes and breakers were flying all over the room and the three men were trying desperately to stay on their feet, while dodging the flying debris.

"Egon, what in the world is happening," asked Winston as he tried to find something to hold on to.

Ray and Egon quickly headed the doorway . Ray looked over towards Winston, and started calling him over towards the doorway.

"Winston, make your way over here. Hurry. " called Ray.

"Stay down low Winston." Egon called

Winston got down on his stomach and slowly crawl to the doorway as soon as he was under he turned to Egon.

"Egon, what in the world is going on?"

"New York is experiencing some kind of an earth quake,"

"Are you crazy? New York doesn't have earth quakes man,"

"Well Winston, what else would you call it? Egon's right. But Egon what's causing it?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working on it." Egon replied taking out his PKE meter

"Hey I wonder, how Peter, Janine, and Slimer are doing while this is going on," asked Winston.

"All we can do is hope that they have sense enough to stand in the doorway and not under a table, because there's nothing we can do now," said Egon.

Slimer flew around the room. "Earthquake! Earthquake!"

"Slimer! We know! We know!" Janine turned to Peter. "Dr V what's causing this earthquake?"

"How should I know? Unless…." Peter picked up his communicator. "Ray, come in. Can you hear me?"

Ray quickly answered. "Yeah Peter. Are you, Janine and Slimer okay?"

"We're fine Ray. Listen, is there anyway ghosts could have stopped the Pillar of Manhattan again?"

"No Peter we took care of that." Ray replied then suddenly became quiet. This didn't set good with Peter.

"Ray, you're too quiet. Talk to me, Tex."

"Uh…maybe…a powerful demon could."

Egon took the communicator from Ray. "I must agree with Raymond. A demon as powerful as Gozer could very well do it."

Winston sighed. "Great. Another big Twinkie."

Peter was about to comment when...Brrrriiiiiiiiii!

Oh great the phone's ringing. How in the world am I supposed to get to it?" asked Janine as she stood under the doorway with Peter and Slimer.

I know," said Peter. "Spuds go get the cordless phone and bring it to Janine."

Slimer looked out at all the debris that was flying around.

"No way! Uh-uh! No! No! No!" Slimer shook his head.

"But, Slimer it might be important," said Peter

"Nope. Won't do it. No! No!"

"Slimer if you get the phone, you can have those chocolate chip cookies that I bought this morning. There in the cupboard on the left hand side, by the cereal."

"Okay Peter."

Slimer floated up and grabbed the phone just as Janine's paperweight flew by his head.  
"Here Janine. Whew! That was close."

"Thank you Slimer." Ignoring the slime on the phone, Janine answered. "Ghostbusters."

"Ghostbusters, this is the mayor."

Janine handed the phone to Peter. "It's the mayor."

"Why am I not surprised? Hello, Your Honor." Peter moved the phone from his ear and Janine could hear the mayor yelling.

"Yes sir...We...know ...sir…No, we're not sure what is causing it this time…Yes…sir...But... Yessir, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Peter hung up the phone. "He's a upset but just a tad."

"You think?" replied Janine.

Peter just stare at her then pick up his communicator again. "Egon, that was the mayor on the phone. He wants to see us right away."

"You and Winston go see the mayor. Ray and I will check out the sewers, just in case it is the pillar of Manhattan again," said Egon.

Egon turned to Winston. "You better get down there .It sounds like the mayor isn't too happy. Come on Ray."

"Egon, if Winston and Peter are taking Ecto, what are we going to take?"

End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Earth Shook Irene Brabson and Susan Owens Rated PG (C) 2003

Part One

"Chick a boom, Chick a boom, don't you just love it," Peter was using a pen and pretending to be a rock star, while he was singing along with the song, when Slimer floated up and try to imitate him, sliming Peter in the process.

"Slimer!

"No Peter," said Ray as he grabbed the dark headed Ghostbuster. "Take it easy, he was only copying you,"

"Copying me? Look what he did to me!" said Peter as he tried to wipe the slime out of his hair.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean to. Did you, Slimer?" asked Ray.

"No, I'm sorry Peter. Please forgive me," begged Slimer.

Peter looked at Slimer and sighed. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time,"

"Yahoo," said Slimer and float over to give Peter a sliming kiss on the lips.

"Slimer!"

"Uh-oh!"

Seeing that he made Peter angry Slimer decided to leave and vanished up thought the ceiling .

"Wait till I get my hands on you," said Peter as he ran past Winston.

Winston shook his head as he walk into the room .

"Well Ray, it looks like they're at it again."

"Yeah Winston, they sure are."

Winston shook his head again. "Man, Peter will never learn. Hey, where's Egon, Ray?"

"I think he's in his lab. I'm going there to see. You wanna come with me?

"Sure."

Ray and Winston walked into the lab .Egon was busy at his table From the door way it look like he was taking a part an hearing aid.

"Uh Egon? What are you doing?" asked Winston.

Looking up at the sound of Winston voice Egon stood up .

"I'm working on a new commutation devise so we can contract Janine if we ever get into a jam and need her help."

Walking over to Egon's table Winston picked up the hearing aid. "This tiny little thing is a communication?"

"No," replied Egon as he took it away. "This is only the receiver." Egon walk over to his desk and took out a small pen. "This is the actual communication."

"Wow it's looks like a regular pen." Ray said.

"Yes I 'm going to give this set to Janine and I will have the other set that way we can communication with each other."

"Egon? Do you really think Janine will wear the receiver? It looks like a hearing aid." Winston calmly pointed out.

'Hum I 'never thought of that. What should it look like I wonder?" Egon said

"How about a ring?" Ray replied.

"No, Janine would get the wrong idea. And as much as I care for her I don't want her getting the wrong idea."

"I know Egon a bracelet "

"That may do the trick Winston. Thank you."

Winston was about to answered when the room suddenly began to shake violently. Test tubes and breakers were flying all over the room and the three men were trying desperately to stay on their feet, while dodging the flying debris.

"Egon, what in the world is happening," asked Winston as he tried to find something to hold on to.

Ray and Egon quickly headed the doorway . Ray looked over towards Winston, and started calling him over towards the doorway.

"Winston, make your way over here. Hurry. " called Ray.

"Stay down low Winston." Egon called

Winston got down on his stomach and slowly crawl to the doorway as soon as he was under he turned to Egon.

"Egon, what in the world is going on?"

"New York is experiencing some kind of an earth quake,"

"Are you crazy? New York doesn't have earth quakes man,"

"Well Winston, what else would you call it? Egon's right. But Egon what's causing it?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working on it." Egon replied taking out his PKE meter

"Hey I wonder, how Peter, Janine, and Slimer are doing while this is going on," asked Winston.

"All we can do is hope that they have sense enough to stand in the doorway and not under a table, because there's nothing we can do now," said Egon.

Slimer flew around the room. "Earthquake! Earthquake!"

"Slimer! We know! We know!" Janine turned to Peter. "Dr V what's causing this earthquake?"

"How should I know? Unless…." Peter picked up his communicator. "Ray, come in. Can you hear me?"

Ray quickly answered. "Yeah Peter. Are you, Janine and Slimer okay?"

"We're fine Ray. Listen, is there anyway ghosts could have stopped the Pillar of Manhattan again?"

"No Peter we took care of that." Ray replied then suddenly became quiet. This didn't set good with Peter.

"Ray, you're too quiet. Talk to me, Tex."

"Uh…maybe…a powerful demon could."

Egon took the communicator from Ray. "I must agree with Raymond. A demon as powerful as Gozer could very well do it."

Winston sighed. "Great. Another big Twinkie."

Peter was about to comment when...Brrrriiiiiiiiii!

Oh great the phone's ringing. How in the world am I supposed to get to it?" asked Janine as she stood under the doorway with Peter and Slimer.

I know," said Peter. "Spuds go get the cordless phone and bring it to Janine."

Slimer looked out at all the debris that was flying around.

"No way! Uh-uh! No! No! No!" Slimer shook his head.

"But, Slimer it might be important," said Peter

"Nope. Won't do it. No! No!"

"Slimer if you get the phone, you can have those chocolate chip cookies that I bought this morning. There in the cupboard on the left hand side, by the cereal."

"Okay Peter."

Slimer floated up and grabbed the phone just as Janine's paperweight flew by his head.  
"Here Janine. Whew! That was close."

"Thank you Slimer." Ignoring the slime on the phone, Janine answered. "Ghostbusters."

"Ghostbusters, this is the mayor."

Janine handed the phone to Peter. "It's the mayor."

"Why am I not surprised? Hello, Your Honor." Peter moved the phone from his ear and Janine could hear the mayor yelling.

"Yes sir...We...know ...sir…No, we're not sure what is causing it this time…Yes…sir...But... Yessir, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Peter hung up the phone. "He's a upset but just a tad."

"You think?" replied Janine.

Peter just stare at her then pick up his communicator again. "Egon, that was the mayor on the phone. He wants to see us right away."

"You and Winston go see the mayor. Ray and I will check out the sewers, just in case it is the pillar of Manhattan again," said Egon.

Egon turned to Winston. "You better get down there .It sounds like the mayor isn't too happy. Come on Ray."

"Egon, if Winston and Peter are taking Ecto, what are we going to take?"

End of Part 1 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Ray slowly climbed to the head of the teddy bear to get a better look. "Egon, we have to find away out of here."

Egon climbed up and joined him in looking around. "Yes I know. Hmm? I see that Cassie put your communicator up on top of her dresser. Ray, we're going to have to find a way up there and contact Peter and Winston.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Well first let me get out of this silly dress and I will think of something." Egon stripped off the dress that Cassie had put on him and he and Ray climbed out of the toy box. Over in the corner of the room, Ray noticed a sewing box.

"Hey Egon, over there - a sewing box! Maybe we can find something in there to use."

Egon nodded in agreement "Maybe we can. Come on Ray, let's see what's in that box."

Both men headed for the sewing box. The box looked like an ordinary sewing box except it was much larger and the cover weighed as much as Egon and Ray put together.

"How in the world are we going to get that box open? Look how big it is!"

Egon looked around for something to open the box with, when he noticed a giant safety pin on the floor near the sewing box. "Ray, maybe we can use this. Here, help me with it."

Ray and Egon started to pick up the pin, when they heard thundering footsteps that shook the ground so hard they both lost their balance and landed on their seat. Suddenly the thundering steps were followed by the sound of a thundering voice.

"Nice going, Ray. That worked like a charm. Do you have any more great ideas"  
Ray gave Peter a dirty look. "I'm working on it. Hey she tried to undress me, in case you didn't notice. Little girl or giant I don't want a girl to undress me unless we're married."

Ray nodded in agreement "Do you have an idea?"

"Yes. I'm going to send Janine a message."

"Hey are you going to used that commutation you were working on this morning?" Ray asked.

"Yes I gave Janine her 's, right before we left. I didn't have time to test it I hope it works.

.Egon took out his pen and began to talk in it.

"Janine this is Egon. Do you read me?"

"Well at least he 's not using his shoe." said Peter.

"Shh! " Both Ray and Winston hush Peter.

Back at the Ghostbuster's headquarters, Janine is was cleaning up the mess the quake had made when she heard Egon voice. Slimer floated into the area

"Janine? Your bracelet talking."

"It must be the commutation. Now where did I put that pen? Janine looked through her desk ."Oh there it is . Yes Egon. I'm here."

"Good ,Janine we need your help . We been caught by giants . There a green hole in the middle of the wall located down in the third street sewers The giants came from there and we are there now. The hole should still be open Don't bother bringing your pack . ."

"Why not Egon?"

"Because we're dealing with giants a family of them the pack would be useless and only slow you down."

"Egon ,you said a family . Is there a woman?"

"Yes but Janine what's that got to do with anything.?"

"I got an idea. Trust me."

"I do trust you Janine . Just be careful."

"I will Egon."

The green ghost floated over to Janine. "The guys in trouble?"

"Yeah . She began to looked around. "Now where is that old makeup case of mine?"

"Up in Egon's lab."

Janine stare at him . "Why? Oh never mind. Slimer go get it for me "

Slimer nodded as he went up through the ceiling. A few minutes later he return with it. "Here you go Janine. Why do you want it?"

Janine quickly took the make up kit from Slimer. "Let's go Slimer. The guys need our help."

Slimer floated after her ."Where we going? Where're the guys?"

Janine hurried to her car. "They're at the sewer."

Slimer stop in his tracks. "No! no! Not going there. It's stinks."

"Come on. We have to rescue them." Janine said

Slimer shrugged his shoulders and followed Janine out the door, but as they went he couldn't help asking Janine the same question again.

"Janine, what are you going to do with that make up kit?"

"You're find out Slimer."

"Hey Egon? Did it work?" Ray asked.

"Well of course it work. Janine on her way."

"So you contacted Janine. How is she going to get us out of here?" asked Winston.

"I have no idea .But Janine said she has a plan.

"Oh boy."

Ray what do you mean by oh boy?"

"Well Winston. Let's just say I hope Janine's plan works."

"Yeah man."

Peter turn to Ray and Winston . "Shame on you two. Janine come through lots of times for us. And she will again."

Ray hung his head. "Yeah you're right Peter. Sorry."

Once they arrived Janine got out of her car. "Okay Slimer, this is the place Egon told me to come to. I'm going to climb down and go see this woman giant . Every woman no matter what size wants to look good. So I'm going to show her my wares."

"Janine are you sure that 's a good idea?"

"No. But it's the only way. Wish me luck."

Slimer nodded as Janine climb down the ladder. "Janine be careful."

Janine look up."I will you came down and look for the guys."

"Do I have too? It's stinks down there."

"Yes Slimer ."

"Oaky ,okay I'm coming."

Slimer came down and Janine open up her bag. "Get in so I can sneak you in."

"I'm a ghost."

"Yeah but I never see you invisible .Now get in."

Slimer sighed as he went into the bag.

Janine soon located the entrance of the giant's world she twisted the ring to make herself a giant . Then she head for the house. Once she found it hoping it was the right one she knock.

Soon, a woman as tall as a house answered the door.

"Yes may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm selling cosmetics and I would like for you to see some of my samples. I have everything to make you so beautiful. Would you like to see some of my samples?"

Well, Megan just loved makeup and stuff so she opened the door and let Janine in.

"Yes, please come on in. I would love to see some of your sample. Megan led her over to the couch and then excused herself for a minute. As soon as Megan had left the room, Janine let Slimer out of the bag.

"Okay, Slimer, find the guys and I'll keep Mrs. Giant here busy. Now go".

"Aye-aye, Janine!"

At that Slimer took off to look for the guys. Megan walked back into the room and sat down next to Janine. "Sorry for the interruption, but I had to check on dinner. Now let's see what you have".

"Okay," said Janine. 'Boy I hope Slimer finds the guys fast'

Slimer floats around checking every room. Suddenly he saw the little girl running up and down the hall with Peter .She was holding his arms straight out and making airplane noises.

"Zooooooo Zoooommmm," she cried as she kept running back and forth.

"Will you please stop that? I'm getting dizzy," Peter protested.

"Stop talking. Toys don't talk." Cassie shook him. "I 'm tired of you. All you do is whine." She looked around and spotted her dog. "Pepper! Here, girl! I got a nice chew toy for you. " She carelessly tossed Peter to Pepper her pit-bull.

"Oh my gosh. I have to do something to save Peter!" Slimer cried. He quickly flew in front of Pepper and pulled the best scary ghost face he could muster. Pepper yelped and ran off. Peter landed on the floor with a thump.

"Peter, are you alright?" asked Slimer as floated over and tried to help Peter up.

"Yeah Slimer, I'm fine. Thanks. Hey where Janine?"

"She's trying to distract Mama giant, while I try and save you guys."

"Well come on them. Let's go get Ray, Egon and Winston"

They quickly got to the toy box. "Slimer get that ball of yarn so the guys can climb out."

"Okay Peter."

Once Slimer put the yarn in the toy box the others climb out and they all race across the floor towards the door and freedom.

Janine watch as Megan tried on different shades of lipstick. "I think I love this one the best," she said as she held up a pink lipstick. Suddenly, she saw Cassie's play things runnning away.

"Oh my, I must get them. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Janine stood up. "No wait, I'll get them for you." She quickly bent down and swooped them in her hands. "Now just to make sure they never run away again, I will turn them into real dolls."

"Abba pizza hold the anchovies."

Janine open her hands and once had been four humans were now four dolls.

Megan looked at the dolls. "Wow, you did it! Cassie will be so pleased. Cassie!"

"Yes, mother?" Cassie asked as she skipped into the room.

"This nice lady turned those humans into these dolls. Your dolls will no longer run away."

Cassie took the dolls and smiled at Janine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I must be going."

"Aren't you going to take my order?"

"Oh yes, silly me." Janine quickly took the order and left. Once outside Janine look down at her pocket where the real Ghostbusters sat. Egon looked up at her.

"Thanks Janine . Now we have to get out of here before her husband finds us gone."

"Hey lets stop chatting and start moving, before those giants realize they've been tricked," said Peter.

But Peter spoke too soon.

"BRING BACK MY COLLECTION YOU THEIF!"

"Come on guys let's make like trees and leave." said Winston.

They all began to run with Homer chasing after them. He was roaring and swearing.

"Wow if I talk that way my mom would paddle me good." said Winston

"Yeah mine too." replied Peter

"Guys less talking more running." said Egon.

"Egon... there... no...way...we ...can ...out run him ...we ...need a plan. Ray said throught short breaths.

Janine look at Slimer." Do you still have that ball of yarn?"

Slimer quickly check . Yeah ,Yeah!"

"Good give it to me. " Slimer gave it to Janine and she tied it to a bean. "Now Slimer take this other end and tied it to the other bean."

"I get it you're going to trip him."

"Yeah Ray. I hope it works."

Homer came racing around the corner. When he was close enough Janine yelled. "Now Slimer!" At the same time they both yank catching Homer and he fell .The ground shook as he land and was knock senseless.

"Okay boys and girl lets make tracks." order Peter. The Ghostbusters quickly made it to the tunnel entrance.  
Once they got out Egon turned to his friends.

"We've got to seal it, so they can't come through to our world again. Set your throwers to full stream."

The four Ghostbusters aimed their proton guns and fired. When it was over the tunnel seal for good.

"Hey guys! I'm going to change back to normal!" Janie again twist the ring this time the other way and was soon her normal self. She took off the ring. "Here Egon ."

Egon took it and place it in his pocket. "I will put this away for save keeping once we get home."

Ray looked at the tunnel. "Will they be all right?"

Winston put his hand on Ray's shoulder. "They'll be fine."

"Yes Raymond they'll be just fine. It's their world."

"Okay we're all done here. Let's go home," said a very tired Peter.  
"We're with you Peter," cried Ray as he jumped into Ecto.

The other Ghostbusters, Janine, and Slimer also climbed into Ecto and head for home.

The End 


End file.
